


【YGO VRAINS│了遊了】你是我存在的軌跡

by sunksilence



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:49:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunksilence/pseuds/sunksilence
Summary: 此文除了算是送給陪我聊左遊左的朋友的謝禮，也當作是一次自己的小突破與嘗試，閱讀前請詳閱警示部分，如果不能接受的請立刻關掉視窗，再次聲明，請先讀完三遍警示再決定要不要看：1、這是一篇同時有著了→作和作→了的文，簡而言之是了遊了的互攻車，請慎入。2、劇情時間點大約介於第二季Lightning宣戰後。3、這腦洞最早是講給了遊了同好的OOXX腦洞，十足的OOC！本來預計扯了一堆廢話然後開自行車那樣，雖然開車好像最終也不是重點了2333334、拜託不要舉發我！！QAQ以上讀完三遍的夥伴們準備好了就into the vrains吧！✖✖✖✖✖✖





	【YGO VRAINS│了遊了】你是我存在的軌跡

【軌之章】

大概世上沒有人比鴻上了見本人還清楚自身的頑固，當然，或許他過世的父親算的上，儘管那位老人家可能會將其子這種個性歸咎於科學家的擇善固執。

漢諾塔之戰後三個月期間，為了重振旗鼓與掌握一切事態，鴻上了見自然是閒不下來，但不代表他沒有在這90天、兩千多個小時、十二萬九千六百分鐘裡撥出一點點時間思考他那位「可敬」的宿敵──儘管藤木遊作怪異的地方很多──他某種程度上還是給了這位強大的決鬥者一個極高的分數。

大敵當前，高中生說的每一語話他都能聽懂，但組合在一起卻荒唐又可笑，天知道Playmaker的腦迴路是怎麼接的？  
鴻上了見對高中生嚷著要一起「抓住未來」的言詞嗤之以鼻，因為他們不可能合作，也不可能攜手共進，天塌下來都不可能。

只是計畫趕不上變化，藤木遊作這個人的組成在黑客技術和打牌的技巧上比重太大，顯然都沒有分給謹慎，天真的就中了光之伊格尼斯的詭計，此景搭配上三個月前那些他（自認為感人肺腑）說的話簡直諷刺。

光之伊格尼斯的宣戰讓本來在檯面下的鬥爭被掀到明面上，一切一切都變的更危機重重且難上加難。  
加上有隨時準備在LINK VRAINS裡捕捉伊格尼斯的SOL正把持著網路，現實有個不時來侵門蹋戶的藤木遊作。

這小子抓準他回到Dan City了，接二連三的跑過來，十天裡被打擾了三次，如果不是念在這裡充滿了與父親的回憶還有當初匆忙走人來不及善後的一堆雜事，他會早早處理掉這座房產搬離此處。

在門鎖不管用的當下，鴻上了見決定不再消極以對。  
「聽著，我這次沒有再立刻把你攆出我家是因為我受夠了。」

在那個曾經擺放著父親病榻的空間，鴻上了見用他能想過最嚴肅的聲調以及快喪失的耐性，對這個常視門鎖為無物的宿敵說道。

「你每次闖入我家就一副要開始長篇大論的模樣，不如現在一次說完吧？然後就走的遠遠的，這是我第一次也是最後一次大發慈悲要聽你說話，先聲明，空泛的理想和不實際的話就別說了，我從伊格尼斯那裡把你救出來不是讓你來妨礙我的，我隨時可以重塑一個它們的風暴程序捏爆你的LINK VRAINS帳號讓你永遠無法登錄。」

「...Revolver，請把伊格尼斯的事情交給我，讓我幫你。」

意料之外又意料之中的回答。

「大英雄先生是在和我談合作？」鴻上了見的眼睛危險的瞇了起來，連聲音都不自覺的提高了幾個分貝：「你要不把你手上那隻先給我？剩下的我們再談？」

「草薙桑弟弟的意識還被Lightning捏為人質，波曼他們不是守信用的人，無法單純透過決鬥達成目的，貿然起衝突可能會傷害到草薙仁，而且容我提醒你，你現在完全陷入要毀滅它們的執念裡，這樣很容易誤陷Lightning策劃的計謀，我想救你──我不希望你也──」

「管好你自己就行，我不認為自己會蠢到需要一個擅自中了它們陷阱的傻子來──」

「Revolver──！」

「適可而止吧，我還以為這三個月你有清醒一點！」  
為了避免這個高中生又開始歪到那個無謂的「拯救」話題上，了見決定先發制人：「你是不是早該從夢裡醒來了？你要追尋的人已不存在，鴻上了見不需要你救，Revolver也不要你妨礙他。現在，時間到了，請你離開。」

你要救的男孩已死，被名為過去的棺材所包覆，再用悔恨覆土深埋地底。你就算貿然掀棺也找不會在其中找到任何東西。

似乎因為他拔高的嗓音讓高中生稍微安分一點，了見決定趁此機會轉身就要拐進房間：「我討厭Playmaker的滿口空話，也厭煩藤木遊作的糾纏不清，你怎麼來的怎麼離開，我就不送──」

但他走不了，身後的高中生扯住了他的右手。

「你──」了見正要發難，就見藤木遊作用空著的一隻手拉下繫在脖子上的領帶。

「了見。」

遊作喚著是他的真名。  
聽到自己的名字在線下中被高中生喊出來讓他的神經下意識的繃緊，鴻上了見並不願意在這個現實世界和這個人有更多的牽扯。

「不要否認自己，更不要因為過去做出的決定而後悔，然後把現在的自己逼到錯誤的道路上。」  
遊作按住他的肩膀，一步步把了見推向身後的沙發。

「你想埋葬的那些過去，是因你為其感到痛苦，但那些不會因你的否定就這樣消失。不論是過去，還是未來，你我都身在其中，我們現在的處境都是彼此創造出來的結果。」

「哼...還以為你會說點有新意的話。」  
了見厭煩的拍開遊作的手，現在對方已經把他按在沙發上了，「你不如明擺著說是我們漢諾害你的人生毀了。Playmaker，你就不要再拐著彎子要我和你去什麼鬼未來了，我的人生規劃裡從來沒有你，也不需要你！」

「......」  
眼前的藤木遊作再度安靜了，喋喋不休的他似乎也感受到了危機，這是可喜的事情，總不能讓這小鬼總以為世事皆能如他所願──

「...了見...不論我說了多少看來你都很難體會，因為你的雙眼從來只注視著自己破壞了什麼，而從來沒有看過自己拯救了什麼。」

壓在他身上的藤木遊作目光炯炯，一部分的臉藏在陰影之中，神情有一種決然。  
「我這三個月得出的結論和十年間的願望一樣，我要救你，你既然不喜歡空洞的話語，那麼，我只能展現給你最實際的東西。」

 

✖✖✖

 

細白的腿卡在腰間，隨著像契子般嵌入身體力道的性器而晃動，灰色的底褲掛在左小腿上，右側的腳踝上和剛退下的領帶纏在一塊。

懷中的少年除了不時因為過於疼痛而小小的掙扎外，整體而言算是乖順，很難聯想一開始直接把人推在沙發上那凶神惡煞的模樣。  
鴻上了見非常熟悉那個在LINK VRAINS裡常懟漢諾的Playmaker，兇悍、不屈、生命值被打到風中殘燭也絕不退怯，雖然此人在漢諾塔最終戰時，當著敵人的面侃侃而談的抒發心聲實在匪夷所思。

他設想過藤木遊作會一再阻撓他、說服他、或許還會用上點物理的暴力...但自身果然低估了這個少年──  
──鴻上了見想了很多種可能，卻拼湊不出現在這個在他身下的藤木遊作應有的模樣──

藤木遊作在性事上的乖巧令人不解，甚至在他使壞的掐住少年的脖頸，捏住他的腿根用力的撞進去時，藤木遊作除了肌肉與神經反射性的痙攣之外都沒有太多拒意，皺巴巴的襯衫凌亂的掛在腕上，少年的臉因為情動泛紅，嘴唇卻咬的發白，他的眼睛濕潤卻沒有流淚，少年不哭不鬧的攀緊施暴者，像貓一樣啃著他的手小聲的抽氣，適應著埋在身體裡的異物。

這可不像是做愛，倒像是在解一個令人傷腦筋的殘局，投入卻不沉溺。

 

✖✖✖

 

藤木遊作始終認為自己屬於謹慎、多慮有耐心的那一型（顯然照顧他的年長搭檔一直對最後一項佔有多少成分不願表示太多意見，而那被靜了音的AI則是猛搖頭──騙鬼啊！它用口型哀號著你分明雙標）。

當高中生慣性的黑進市區的電力設施，發現那棟海邊別墅的供電量遠比前個月高出不少後他就按捺不住了（你說隨便窺探人家電費用了多少是侵犯隱私？連SOL的數據庫都跑進去逛過了，還差這一點嗎？）他是背著草薙和尊自己跑過去的，在搭著公車前往星辰大道前他其實依然並沒什麼把握能說服那個人，因為那個人是鴻上了見，同他一樣頑固。

第一次，被隔著對講機下逐客令。  
第二次，他剛好看見鴻上了見提著一些採購物要進家門，然而對方似乎背後長了眼睛，在不回頭的情況下直接閃進了門內。  
第三次，自己黑了門鎖跑進去發現鴻上了見正一邊敲著電腦一邊吃別家的熱狗（然後他馬上被踢出去）。

藤木遊作一向自認有足夠的耐心，所以才能在一次次的吃閉門羹後，還能繼續與鴻上了見周旋到底，而這一次，要說藤木遊作本就預期要把自己「交給」對方那肯定不是當事人的本意──至少在解下領帶時他本是想讓這個找了十年的人看看「自己」。

他的確和小時候不同了，身高隨著成長期猛地抽高，聲音不同於小時候軟軟的童音，有著變聲時期特有的沙啞，他長大了，活在這裡，不是死在過去，而是站在這個人面前，都是因為鴻上了見在過去給了他生存的勇氣。  
──他把現在的自己展現給鴻上了見。  
──過去順著時光而行，是那些「曾經」成就了現在的「藤木遊作」。

 

但對方似乎被激怒了，認為自己在挑釁，直接扯了他的褲子反壓回去吃得一乾二淨。

「了...唔、了見...」  
在沙發上的過程用含蓄的方式來形容當然是不太舒適，用直白的言詞而言就是他疼的要命，糟透了！

一個待人處事處於社障等級的高中生當然不可能知曉如何達到一場完美的性事，身上的人顯然更不是來享受的，天知道當了見一次又一次掰開他的大腿擠壓進腔內時，那種身體裡不停攀升的刺激與痠漲都把他的思緒撞的七零八落。

「呼...嗚...」  
遊作懷疑自己就像一個洩了氣的氣球那樣，隨時會變成一攤乾癟的肉塊，精神上一度被身體裡湧起的感官逼得退無可退，他一直避免自己過分掙扎，拗直的認為在這種平衡崩毀的當下自己只要表現出一絲拒絕，可能就會永遠失去和這個人溝通的契機。

他嘶啞的喊著了見的名字，把自己想說的都說出來，最終失控地抓起對方的手啃吻著上頭的印記──  
──我們都是真實活著的，經歷過那些無從抹去的過去！不管是疼痛還是快感，都在證明此身的存在──  
那不是虛幻的....！  
不輪是你的過去、和我的現在！  
所以、看著我...看著...你自己！

 

✖✖✖

 

「...我還是想不出你做這種事情的理由。」  
了見在事後背對著躺在沙發的少年這樣表示，語氣裡是滿滿的懊惱：「我甚至有種瘋狂的假設，你是不是想用這方式取悅我？」

「了見，你能被取悅嗎？」  
身上到處都是咬痕，剛對方甚至把他扯下沙發，讓他薄薄的皮肉抵在木製的茶几上，那會兒估計撞出不少淤青，腰酸背疼下面火辣辣的痛，大腿內側黏膩不堪（對，沒有防護措施），不要指望成天想毀滅網路的漢諾頭子家裡會有保險套。

暫時動彈不得的遊作有一搭沒一搭的摳著身下的皮沙發：「如果你能輕易被取悅甚至說服，那──」

「算了，你還是安靜點。」  
遊作的聲音帶有事後的沙啞，了見一度差點想去取水給對方喝，卻實在不想對這人表現出任何一點適當的待客之道。  
雖然這聽起來很惡劣，但他沒有把情事後腰軟的高中生直接趕出家門已經是他最後的修養了，雖然有點像是推卸責任，但他甚至開始絕望的想這難道是Playmaker的詭計，剛剛少年在他身下的各種胡言亂語他也沒漏聽──  
這肯定是藤木遊作想出在不讓屋主直接轟他出去的前提下把話說完的伎倆！

「...但明明是你先脫我的褲子──」

「閉嘴！」

 

一週後，鴻上了見還是向藤木遊作拋出了（暫時的）橄欖枝，當然，這算是慰問，是他對敵人的敵人的一點點「關心」！絕對不是因為那天把一個未成年壓在沙發上吃乾抹淨後的「補償」。

天國的父親，我到底該怎麼做才能不再讓這瘟神進咱家門？

 

✖✖✖✖✖✖

 

【跡之章】

鴻上了見和藤木遊作的事情太複雜，延續了十年，不該草率的了斷，在最後的最後，一定總要解決。

是在「最後」，而不是「現在」！  
所以坐在藤木遊作家的小浴缸時，鴻上了見覺得很崩潰！

為什麼自己總是甩不掉這個人──！

在突然暴雨的時刻，他被撐著小傘的高中生發現還拉回家了，他義正嚴詞的拒絕，表示自己可以叫計程車，卻被對方以「很近」為由拉過了三條街，膝蓋以下的褲管全濕，白色的鞋子沾滿了土色的污泥，這臭小子的距離感和他的社交能力有同等程度的障礙嗎！？

赤腳走出浴室後看著一旁的小機器人滑了過來，托盤上擺著一小盒鮮奶。  
頭上蓋著一塊毛巾的藤木遊作正在敲電腦，右小套房的斑駁牆壁好像隨時會震落一些粉塵，結論：一切都十足寒酸。

隨便評論人家家裡不是一個有修養的客人應有的行為，但匆匆被他拉回來的人也不太符合一般客人的定義，接著突如起來的一道閃電轟鳴而下，雨量也十分應景的加大一倍。

「我解析了你給的程序。」  
坐在電腦椅上的遊作轉了過來，示意了見房間沒有多餘的椅子，可以坐在床上。  
「我發現了一段很特殊的寫法。」他指著屏幕上的其中一串代碼：「這種寫法草薙桑也沒見過。」

「你手上那隻伊格尼斯沒告訴你嗎？那是逆行伊格尼斯演算法的一種模式，除了我和父親，沒有人會使用。」

「...AI最近心情不太好。」  
遊作的目光落在了角落隱蔽的登錄室，似乎在斟酌言詞：「...它一直把自己關在裡面，或許等它心情平復後會出來吧....」

「你的意思是它正在『哀弔』同族？」  
前陣子地屬性的伊格尼斯被SOL捕獲了，下場可想而知。

「......這不是顯而易見的嗎？」

「你果然太天真了，藤木遊作，它們這些伊格尼斯雖然有思考能力，但我可不認為它們會有情緒這種感性的東西。」  
了見沒好氣的走到角落，將剛換下來的濕衣服甩了甩。「人工智能就只是人工智能，悲傷這種情緒化的行為，是人類因為無力梳理自身情緒的失控才產生的抒發行為，你認為一個以理性為最高原則的伊格尼斯會『悲傷』？」

「為什麼不？」遊作將螢幕關掉，取了一個衣架：「鴻上博士既然推算出了伊格尼斯的飛躍性成長，我不認為這完全不可能──」

「──所以你視那個AI為『活物』？」

「活物、搭檔、人質...它具備了很多特質。」遊作將衣架遞給鴻上了見。  
「但我始終認為，重要的人消失在這個世界上時，悲傷該是所有生命應有的權利 。」

「......你一個復仇者講出如此浪漫感性的說詞自己都不會雞皮疙瘩嗎？」

「我的復仇已經結束了。」

儘管了見不太想承認，但他是真心怕了這高中生又要開始嚷著一些：你救了我所以復仇因而終止這種沒建設性又無法達成共識的發言。

形勢比人強。  
所以了見選擇閉嘴不再搭理，開始搗弄他那個覆著一層濕氣的手機，電力悲慘的僅剩20%。

「...你又想幹嘛......？」  
一旁藤木遊作的視線實在扎人！就算他背上沒長眼睛都他媽的知道！

「...在想雨什麼時候停。」

「你要我現在走也行。」  
說著就要起身，然後被高中生一把按住，還塞給他一條充電線。

「我又不是那個意思，請至少待到雨停吧。」

房內再度進入一種靜謐的狀態，整個世界只剩下淅瀝淅瀝的雨聲沖刷整個城市，非常像LINK VRAINS即將被漢諾塔毀滅的那一刻，大雨落在世界唯二的決鬥者身上，兩人互不相讓，一個企圖同歸於盡，一個渴望攜手未來。

「我搞不懂你。」  
最後是了見打破沉默：「你不再復仇了，那應該遠離使你不幸的癥結點與源頭。」

「...我並沒有把你當作自己會不幸的原因，就算真的是因那天你向我搭話才導致了這個開端，我也不認為那是你的錯。」  
轉角的那個相遇藤木遊作一直認為是一個命運，或許不一定是起源，卻是兩人的起點。

看著前方投過來的視線還是那樣毫不猶豫，了見有點破罐子摔碎般的無力：「......這時候我該感謝你這受害者的寬厚大量嗎？你到底圖個什麼？希望我取悅你？」他嗤笑一聲抬起腳抵在對方的檔上示威般的摩擦。

「了見。」遊作低下頭，他們之間遊作的距離大概隔了一個拳頭，然後按住他的肩壓下去：「...或許Lightning說的沒錯，你太具煽動性。」

 

✖✖✖

 

把了見按倒的遊作扯開他的衣服後，就僵在他身上，宛如被蛇髮女妖盯住的石像一動也不動，乾瞪著他一雙手舉起不是放下也不是。

「你害怕？」他從鼻子哼出一口氣：「不如我來──嘖！」  
遊作的回答是在他肩膀上落下一個牙印，鬆開後用舌頭輕輕的舔拭。

「...抱歉，我本不想這麼用力...」隨著舌頭的滑動聲音顯得有些口齒不清：「畢竟上次我挺疼的。」

你是要吵架嗎？  
而對現實的高中生藤木遊作，鴻上了見雖然私下調查過，得到的訊息卻還沒有幼年時那一個黃昏的交流來的豐富。當然，他也不認為現在的遊作和過去陪他玩耍的小孩一樣天真可愛。

Playmaker在網路上作風有多凌厲他是知道的，宛如盯上獵物的狩獵者那樣將所有阻擋他復仇的人都打垮了。

不過，漢諾的首領也不是吃素的。

了見捉住藤木遊作一隻手，帶著他隨著自己的肌理滑落而下，最後落在褲頭的拉鍊上。  
「解開他。」了見在他耳邊用不由拒絕的語氣輕聲命令，距離太近吐息都噴在發紅的耳殼上：「就像我對你做過的那樣。」

這件褲子是遊作的，本身就小了半個尺碼，扯下來的過程中太緊了些，一度卡住。

「你很急嗎？」他笑道。  
伸手也去解遊作的釦子。

「...了見...先不要說話...」好不容易扯下的褲子發出了車縫邊繃斷的聲音，搭配藤木遊作低了好幾度的嗓音，不難看出他的隱忍與煩躁：「我的實戰經驗是透過你學習，可能過程不會太...」

是要我做好被硬上後的淒慘準備？  
了見不在乎的抽掉了遊作的皮帶：「我比你結實的多，你大可不必在意。」

高中生紅了一張臉，雖然表情一樣很鹽，聲音卻小的如蚊子叫：「...不想讓你受傷...和有不愉快的經驗...」

「...閉嘴...」  
現在換底下的成年人耳朵紅了，一把將一旁的衣物摔在對方臉上。

遊作拿過衣物直接湊近吻在他唇角上，這是他們之間的第一個吻，上次其中一個光顧著忍疼一個光顧著操人，誰也沒心思去營造什麼繾綣的氣氛。

「一直想試試...」  
說著遊作又換了一邊親下去。

是想試著接吻？還是試著想操他？  
鴻上了見有點懵的瞪著少年在他臉上啃來啾去，自身更希望少年毫不保留的把他搞得亂七八糟，他沒有必要對自己溫柔，他沒有資格...永遠也沒必要！

 

✖✖✖

 

男性的慾望要紓解通常簡單直白的多，但在差勁的手法下，要感到愉快還有很長一段距離，藤木遊作的手勁太差，撫慰的方式完全不得要領。鴻上了見最後不得不自己騎到他身上，然後將兩人的慾望併在一起戳揉。

「要我試試...用嘴嗎？」

「你做不來的，初學者。」  
了見雖然不介意遊作弄痛他，但是單純的做不好比起被折磨到痛哭出來還討厭！

「...了見...我想讓你舒服。」

雖然鴻上了見直說自己很結實，但整體屬於脫去衣服比較高挑纖瘦的體型，身高比遊作高些但壓在身上也沒多難受，平時衣物遮住的地方要比手腕和腳踝膚色淺一些，烙下的痕跡也很不容易消失，遊作也是在這時注意到鴻上了見其實要比自己敏感的多，耐痛度也差了一個層次，至少在他啃上了見的身體和虎口上的倒三角時，了見顫抖的幅度遠比自身要明顯的多。

甚至在了見坐到自己勃發的陰莖上時，他那倒吸了一口氣的樣子都像肚子被刀捅了一下，深色的肉柱不上不下的卡在被撐開的入口，掛著一些半透明的腸液，極度煽情。

「...了見...？要不...算了、唔！」

遊作的腦袋被了見拍了一巴掌：「閉嘴，安靜躺著。」他深吸了好幾口氣，平復自己凌亂的呼吸，拼命的跨開腿增加穴口的收縮度才終於全部吞入。

「...呼......感覺...如何？」  
居高臨下的年長者用手往後撐著高中生的腿，平衡自己可能隨時會歪下去的身體。

「...嗯...緊？」然後下意識很想頂上去。  
高中生勉強擠出一個能形容現在感受的詞彙。

了見似乎被少年的形容逗笑了，但隨著他一吸氣，下身的慾望就被後方絞緊了些，遊作瞬間覺得小腹的肌肉都緊繃起來，一種強烈的射精慾直衝大腦。

「哈...頂胯應該不用人教吧？」  
了見引導著有點魂不守舍的遊作把手放在自己腰上，然後夾緊高中生緊實的腰身，在他耳邊落下一句：「記得用力一些，別讓我失望，Playmaker。」

最後一個音節是融化在他耳朵裡的。  
比起肉體快感那種陌生且表層的感受，能把最重要的人圈在身邊，就算是寡欲如藤木遊作都會感到滿足。

鴻上了見的聲音永遠能煽動他，不論是生的欲望還是性的遐想（雖然這是最近才開始有的現象），亂七八糟的想像湧了上來高中生頓時覺得臉上一熱，低首埋進懷中人的肩膀，用自己全部的氣息包裹住這個渴望了十年的人。

來到鴻上了見面前是藤木遊作決定的──  
願意留在這個人身邊也是自身決定的──

「了見...」

請與我一起共同創造通往未來的軌跡──

 

✖✖✖

 

雨後空氣總是殘留了一絲涼爽的氣息，就算沒有空調也能讓室內的溫度降低不少。

大半的被子都被了見捲走，但遊作知道他沒有睡著，自身的警戒心也不會容許在別人家裡光著身體入睡。

烏雲散去後房間比剛剛亮了一些，了見光裸的背上留下的三個牙印還沒消掉，若隱若現的臀瓣上掛著蜘蛛網狀的乳白色的液體──好在他還知道在沒有戴套的情況下必須趕在最後一刻退出來，所以大部分都落在對方的臀腰之處。

「你又再看什麼？」  
床上的人慵懶的翻了個身，毫不介意的將一片狼藉抹在遊作的棉被上，乳暈上一個醒目的吻痕撩的他心猿意馬。

「...我在想...雨停了。」

The End  
2018/11/06

✖✖✖✖✖✖

他們兩人我都喜歡！！！（大哭）


End file.
